Daddy's Little Girl
by delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: One-shots based on homegrownoregano's Kensi headcanons
1. Mummy's Little Girl

**Chapter 1: Mummy's little girl**

Kensi Marie Blye was born to Donald and Julia Blye on the 29th day of January in 1982. She was born with mismatched eyes, which Donald joked meant that she had hidden superpowers, and that she'd grow up to be supergirl or superwoman. Julia asked if it really made a difference whether it was girl or woman. Donald said not really.

Now, 13 months along, Kensi was proving to be quite a handful. She never did want to take her naps and was forever making messes. She was able to find things that Julia and Donald had hidden from her, for the sole purpose that she _wouldn't_ find them. Julia often grew frustrated and would mutter things under her breath about giving Kensi up for adoption. Donald just found it funny.

This would agitate Julia even more and she'd growl at Donald, until he managed to fight off the smile. Then Julia would leave and he'd start laughing again.

One day, this very scene was happening. Kensi had somehow managed to find Julia's favourite bed sheets and somehow managed to climb up onto a chair and pull the sheets off the high shelf they were on. Julia didn't even know that Kensi had found a way into her room in the first place until she heard a scream from upstairs, followed by silence.

Both Julia and Donald exchanged glances and raced each other up the stairs. They arrived in Julia's room to find a crumpled mess of sheets on the floor and no sign of Kensi. Julia ignored the fact that those were her favourite sheets and dug through them until she saw her little girl's mismatched eyes staring up at her, and a smile that looked like Donald's plastered on her face.

Donald started laughing. He had a good reason to; the scene was absolutely hysterical. Julia whirled around.

"It's not funny, Donny!" she almost whined.

"But it's so funny, Julia!" he protested, trying now to stifle his laughter.

"Donny!" Julia whined. "They're my favourite sheets!"

Donald stopped laughing when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry," he apologised, pulling her into a hug. "But it's okay. We _do_ have a washing machine."

"I know," Julia sighed. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't get mad like that. But it's just hard sometimes."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

In the middle of the intimate moment, they both heard a small voice from behind them.

"Mama?"

Julia turned around to make sure she had heard correctly. Had their little girl just said her first word?

"Did you hear that, Donny?" Julia asked. Donald smiled.

"Indeed I did!" he said, beaming with pride. "Our babygirl has said her first word!"

Julia was so excited, she scooped up Kensi and spun in circles.

A few days later, Donald was relaxing on the couch, reading his favourite book. Kensi had said 'mama' multiple times since Incident I-Love-Mama's-Sheets. Julia had joked that since 'mama' was Kensi's first word, that she would be a mama's little girl. Donald had simply laughed…until Kensi had ransacked his sock drawer the next day. Then he had muttered, "I hope she is a mama's girl. Then she'll learn the proper curtesy of not going through someone's sock drawer!" It had been Julia's turn to laugh that time!

Donald was at the turning point of his book when he felt two small hands pressing against his feet. He glanced over the edge of his book to see Kensi staring up at him. Julia came into the living room with a freshly-baked pasty for Donald to have for lunch.

"Dada!" Kensi exclaimed when she saw her father's face. Donald grinned and bit into his pasty.

"See, Julia?" he bragged, turning to his wife. "She said 'dada'! By the way, pasty is delicious!"

Julia chuckled.

"Well, she said 'mama' first," Julia pointed out, sinking onto the couch next to Donald. "Which means she's still mama's little girl!"

"A child's first word does not determine their personality or destiny," Donald said. "And thank heavens. I do not want to think about what Kensi's destiny would be if it were based on the fact that she said 'mama' first!"

Julia started to protest, but Donald cut her off by pulling her into a big kiss. Julia resisted at first, but quickly relaxed, enjoying the fact that Donald's lips tasted like her pasty. They were so involved int the kiss that they completely forgot about their small child who was seeing this.

Until Kensi started to wail.

Then they pulled apart and Donald glanced down, annoyed.

"Damn child," he muttered. "Perhaps we _should_ give her up for adoption!"

* * *

 **This is based on one of honewgrownoregano's Kensi headcanons. I posted it on Tumblr and thought it would be neater if I also posted it here.**


	2. In Tents with Ingram

"You shouldn't be taking that, Kensi!" Darcy Ingram exclaimed, stopping Kensi from stuffing a pack of lollies in her backpack. "Don't you know that bears'll eat you if you bring food!"

"You lie!" 5-year-old Kensi insisted, swatting her hand away.

"It's true!" Darcy persisted. "Madaddy nearly got eated last time, 'coz he brang some cupcakes mummy 'n' me maked the day before."

"You've only been camping twice!" Kensi spat. "You're nothing more than a know-it-all!"

"Am not!" Darcy defended herself.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-"

"What's going on in here, girls?" Corporal Damon Kirke appeared in the doorway. "What are you arguing about?"

"Darcy says I can't take food or else bears'll eat me!" Kensi ratted her friend out.

"It's true!" Darcy defended herself. "Madaddy nearly got eated last time, 'coz he brang some cupcakes mummy 'n' me maked the day before."

"You already said that!" Kensi pointed out as harshly as she could.

"Girls!" Kirke cut in. "No more arguing. Just pack your bags. Darcy, that is not true. Kensi, don't listen to her."

Kirke made sure they had stopped fighting before going to pack his bags. The girls were going with their fathers and their marine buddies on an overnight camping trip, and Kensi was excited. Of course, Darcy had been twice before, and, thus claimed to know everything there was to know about camping. Which is what had started the argument in the first place.

"Told ya so," Kensi whispered loudly after Kirke had left.

"Nyah!" Darcy replied, poking her tongue out. "But 's your own fault when you get eated by bears."

Kensi just scowled at Darcy, and dumped the lollies on the bed. She didn't really want the lollies anyway. She was more interested in cookies. So, she pottered off and stuffed a week's worth of cookies in her backpack. When she was satisfied, she focused all her energy on zipping up the bag, which was not easy with the amount of cookies stuffed inside.

"Kensi!" her father called. "Come on, sweetie, we need to make tracks!"

Kensi successfully managed to zip up her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Coming, daddy!" Kensi called and appeared shortly thereafter.

"Ready, babygirl?"

Kensi nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

As Kensi walked out with the gang, Darcy leaned over and whispered,

"You gonna get eated by bears!"

"It's 'eaten'," Kensi hissed. "And no, I'm not!"

The car ride was pretty uneventful, except for when Kensi asked her dad about the whole eaten-by-bears thing. He told her that it was a load of bull (but in different, more kid friendly words) and not to worry.

They arrived at the campsite, and Kensi insisted on helping set up the tent, which Donald let her. Of course, a five-year-old can't do much in the way of tents, so Donald did most of the work. They then spent the rest of the day playing wrestling and chasing each other around. Well, Darcy, Kensi and their fathers did. The rest of the men went on a hike.

Kensi and Darcy had both wanted to go, but their fathers said that they were too little and wouldn't be able to do it. So they had suggested the alternative, which both children loved.

That night, after the campfire and getting tucked in as best was possible by her father, Kensi quickly fell asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of trees rustling and the wind blowing quite hard. Kensi liked the sound very much, and she rolled over to try to get back to sleep.

But, then, Darcy's words from earlier that day replayed in her mind. It made Kensi scared. She didn't want to be eaten by a bear. She was only five. Way too young to die. Kensi bolted upright and grabbed her large torch for defence, just in case. She also pulled Little Charlie Bear, her favourite stuffed bear, up to her chest for comfort.

"I need a cookie," she decided, talking out loud quietly. She reached into her bag and opened a box of cookies, before nervously chomping one down. Before she knew it, Kensi had finished the whole box. She was full, and still scared. Kensi got no sleep for the rest of the night, until the sun began to peek over the horizon. Then she was out like a light.

A few hours later, she was up again, the marines were packed up and they were all bundling into the car.

"Daddy!" Kensi cried joyfully when she saw her father tossing bags into the back. "We didn't get eaten by bears!"

Donald chuckled at his little girl's enthusiasm.

"I promise, babygirl," he said, snatching a cookie and biting into it. "I will never let you get eaten by a bear. And Darcy and her father are just blowhards. Don't pay any attention to them."

Kensi nodded and bounded into the car. She slept most of the way, as she had not slept much the night before.

A few weeks later, her father, mother and Kensi attended the memorial day faire. Kensi spent the day with Darcy (whom she had long since forgiven about the bear thing) and asked Mr Ingram to blow up her balloon.

"'Coz daddy says you're a blowhard," Kensi explained. Donald, who was standing right behind his daughter, threw back his head and roared with laughter.

Julia, on the other hand, scolded Kensi and apologised to Mr Ingram. She then turned around to scold her husband, who told her to lighten up.

All this brought Kensi to ask what a blowhard was, and Mr Ingram, being a good sport, ran with Donald's idea and said it was when there was a lot of air inside of someone and they needed to blow hard every day to get the extra air out, otherwise too much air would make them get bigger and bigger until they exploded.

And that's the lie Kensi Blye believed until she was ten years old.

* * *

 **This chapter is not posted on Tumblr, so you got an exclusive look. :)**


	3. Goodbye, Daddy

Kensi hated dresses. She had ever since she was a little girl. Her dad knew this, as did her mother. So, why then, pray tell, was her mother _still_ trying to make her wear a dress.

"No, mum!" Kensi shouted. "I am _not_ wearing a dress, and you can't make me!"

"Honey, it's for your father!" Julia insisted. "Just this once. Please."

"Fine," Kensi growled. She was tired of arguing anyway. It had been going on for a good half hour. Kensi snatched the dress and stormed upstairs. No, she had no intention of wearing it, but she knew she had to at least pretend she was wearing it.

She tossed it onto the bed and looked it over. It was a white dress that came to just above her knees. It had pink lace around the waist and a delicate pattern embroided onto the skirt part of it. Worst of all, it had puffy sleeves. Kensi wrinkled her nose. There was no way she was wearing that.

Instead, she dug through her closet for something a little more comfortable. It was frustrating, as her closet was just a bunch of clothes hung on hooks, plus a bunch of clothes lying in a pile on the ground. Perhaps she should clean it, like her mother wished she would. She'd do it later.

Kensi eventually landed on her favourite pair of green sweat pants and one of her dad's old Marine Corps tees. She eagerly pulled them on and then pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, like she had seen many of the marine ladies do on base.

She stopped to admire herself in the mirror, and felt something was missing. Her eyes scanned the room, and she landed on the face painting set Darcy had got her for her birthday. _Perfect_.

"Kensi?" her mother called from downstairs a few moments later. "Come on, honey! We don't want daddy to be late, do we?"

"Coming mum!" Kensi called back. "Just a minute!"

Donald and Julia were both waiting downstairs for Kensi and looked up expectantly when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kensi!" Julia gasped when she saw her daughter in the outfit, complete with green face paint swiped across her cheeks and a pair of army boots Donald had given to Kensi as a birthday gift.

"Ready!" Kensi announced, landing with a _thump_ at the bottom of the landing.

"Kensi Marie Blye!" Julia scolded her daughter. "What do you think you are wearing?"

"Umm…by the looks of it, a pair of green sweatpants, one of dad's old tees and army boots?" Kensi replied, not missing a beat.

"You go change right now!" Julia insisted, overlooking her daughter's smartass comment.

"No time, mum," Kensi quipped. "We don't want daddy to be late, do we?"

Donald started laughing. Kensi certainly took after him.

"Donald!" Julia scolded, whacking her husband lightly.

"C'mon, Julia!" he protested. "It's adorable!"

"I don't believe it!" Julia muttered under her breath. "It's like I'm raising two children!"

She then hustled them into the car and the car ride was silent, except for the occasional snicker from Donald when he thought of or glanced at his little girl.

They soon arrived at the docks, where the marines were almost ready to leave. They were saying their final goodbyes, and, after kissing Julia, Donald bent down to hug his daughter.

"Don't let her make you wear a dress," Donald whispered in Kensi's ear. "I dig this outfit!"

"Thanks, daddy," Kensi said with a smile and then looked up at her dad seriously. "Take care, okay?"

"I promise, babygirl," he promised, holding out his fist for the cute little handshake they'd created. Kensi shook and then gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, babygirl."

Soon, the boat took off from the docks and there were hundreds of people waving off their loved one or ones. Kensi and Julia were at the front of the crowd and Kensi waved until the boat disappeared into the distance.

Kensi would spend the next few months counting down the days until her father returned home

* * *

 **Yeah, I know that these endings are bad, but I suck at endings, so, yeah...**


	4. That Damn Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own the plot either; it was originally homegrownoregano's.

* * *

"But I hate dresses, mommy!" Kensi whined as her mother held up the puffy white dress she had got especially for Kensi.

"Come on, Kensi," Julia coaxed. "You'll look so cute in this dress!"

"No!" Kensi shouted, stomping her foot. "I don't wanna wear the stupid dress!"

"Kensi," Julia warned, raising one eyebrow. She put the dress down on the table. Kensi stamped her foot again.

"No!" she declared loudly. "I'm _not_ wearing that dress! It's yucky!"

"Kensi, put it on."

"No!"

"Kensi." Julia raised her voice, only angering the little girl even further.

"NO!"

"Kensi Marie Blye!" Julia finally snapped. The little girl stopped and stared her mother straight in the eye. When her full name was used, it was never good, but Kensi was more angry than scared. Julia sighed when she saw Kensi's expression and rubbed her brow.

"We both need to take some time out," she decided. "Go to your room, Kensi."

"But-"

"Go."

Kensi dared not argue with her mother when she used _that_ tone, and scampered up the stairs. She shut the door to her room and clambered up onto her bed, and then picked up Donny, her stuffed dog.

"It's not fair, Donny," she whined to the stuffed animal. "Why does mommy get all mad at me because I don't wanna wear a stupid dress? She knows I hate dresses. If daddy were here, he'd no make me wear the dress."

Donny nodded his head (even though it was just Kensi making him do it). Kensi then snuggled Donny up to her chest and rocked herself gently.

* * *

A little while later, there was a soft tap on her door. Kensi looked up but didn't say anything and heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door.

"Could I come in, Kensi?"

When there was no response, Julia opened the door to check that her daughter was okay. She was greeted by her four-year-old's mismatched eyes peeking over the top of her stuffed dog. She sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Kensi's back, which, surprisingly, was not pulled away from.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Kensi," she apologised. "I just really want you to wear that dress."

"I really don't wanna wear the dress," Kensi answered quietly. Julia rubbed her back and managed a small smile.

"I know. I just, well..." Julia paused for effect. Kensi dropped Donny on the bed and turned fully to her mother.

"What?"

"I kind of promised a very, _very_ special guest that you'd be wearing that dress at your birthday party," Julia informed Kensi with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really?" Kensi propped herself up on her knees. "Who?"

Julia merely smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Soon enough, Kensi's fifth birthday rolled around. Kensi wandered around the dining room, making sure Julia had gotten all the foods she liked. She was dressed in her puffy white dress, just as her mother had wanted, even though she still hated it.

She smoothed at the skirt part, trying to squish it down a bit. Kensi thought the way it ballooned out was super ugly. Also, what was with the pink ribbon around her waist? It was so girly, it was disgusting.

It was then that she spotted the red soda.

Kensi's little (now five-year-old) mind lit up with a genius plan. If she could somehow "accidentally" spill that stuff on her dress, she would have a reason not to wear it. And her mother wouldn't be able to blame her. After all, it would only be an accident!

So, she picked up a cup and took a sip before "accidentally" dumping the rest on her dress.

"Uh oh," Kensi giggled to herself. Julia poked her head into the room upon hearing Kensi's little giggle and shook her head.

"Kensi..."

"It was an accident, mommy!" she protested. "I was thirsty, but the party excitement made my hands shaky and it spilled!"

Julia sighed. Her daughter was way too canny. There was no way she could get all the red out of that dress in the next five minutes, and there was certainly no time to get another one. Things would simply have to be done Kensi's way this time. She sighed again.

"Go get changed," Julia instructed and went back to whatever she was doing.

Kensi nodded and hurried up to her room. At the top of the stairs, she did a little victory dance. Her plan had worked, and there was no way her mother would cancel the special guest. She did a little skip as she entered her room.

Kensi almost tore off the nightmare outfit and snuggled into something _much_ more comfortable.

* * *

An hour into the party (in which, no accidents happened; real or set up), there was a knock on the front door. Kensi yelped with excitement: it was her special guest. Or at least, she hoped it was.

"Is that the special guest, mommy?" Kensi asked and beamed when her mother nodded. Kensi jumped up as the door opened and her daddy walked in.

"Daddy!" she screeched and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, babygirl!" he chuckled.

Donald Blye hugged his daughter close and planted a kiss on top of her head. Kensi then pulled her head back to see her father's face.

"Happy birthday...but where's that dress your mommy was telling me about a lot?" he wondered. Kensi pulled her best innocent face.

"I was thirsty, and so I started to have some red soda," she explained. "But then the party excitement gave me shaky hands and I spilled it!"

Donald didn't need to study his daughter's face closely to know that she was lying. There was a twinkle in her eye and a very poorly hidden smile on her lips. He just laughed.

"Is that so?" Kensi nodded.

"And now the dress is ruined and I can't wear it."

This just made Donald laugh even harder. He had told Julia she could never make Kensi wear the dress. Also, he didn't count on how cunning his daughter could be to get out of wearing the dress.

"Donald!" Julia scolded quietly, but Donald just grinned at her.

"I told you you could never make her wear a dress!" he laughed. Julia glared at him.

"Donald!"

"Aw, come on Julia, lighten up! It's just a dress after all! Let's have some fun! This _is_ a party, after all!" He placed Kensi down on the ground, who tugged him over to her friends. He sat down amongst them and then looked up at Julia with a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

"We still do have cake though, right?"


End file.
